


Mi Omega

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad men Nigel, But..Love a your Omega, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Omega Adam, Omega Adam Raki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Movió su nariz en busca de aquel olor y pudo ver un muchachito Omega de rizos oscuros y una caja, como si con eso pudiera bloquear a la gente que tropezaba. Olia delicioso y seria suyo. SpaceDogs (Hannibal Au)





	Mi Omega

# MI Omega

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

**Space Dogs**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Nigel, era un Alfa típico con las actitudes del Alfa típico y ahora era un Alfa típico enojado. Su Omega Gabrielle había decidido huido. Huir de él cuando ya había una mordida de unión.  Unos bonos ya establecidos. Cuando a todas luces la Omega femenina le pertenecía como todo lo que estaba en su poder en Rumania.

 

Paso una de sus inmensas y varoniles manos por su rubio y cenizo cabello, Gabriella había venido a esconderse en Nueva York con el pobre intento de Alfa como lo era Charlie; Gaby era una Omega rebelde que manipulo al Alfa joven para liberarla de Nigel o eso pensaba ella. Pensaba, porque realmente jamás se libraría del yugo de ser propiedad de Nigel. Pensara lo que pensara, ella o él.

 

Camino por una calle medio vacía esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa y asesinar al pobre muchacho que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Gaby, cuando lo olió, era celestial, joder, no había conocido un olor tan delicado y delicioso a la vez ni siquiera el olor de la primera manga de Gaby lo había enloquecido de esa manera. Movió su nariz en busca de aquel olor y pudo ver un muchachito Omega de rizos oscuros y una caja, como si con eso pudiera bloquear a la gente que tropezaba.

 

Era precioso y estaba solo.

 

Por un momento de olvidó de Gaby y Charlie, por un momento sólo pensó en agarrar al niño, porque eso era ante sus ojos, y llevarlo a un callejón y follarlo de manera sucia hasta que su nudo de afianzará en ese pequeño culo. Sólo por un momento imagino al joven llorando por su virginidad perdida entre su pene venoso y el semen rebosando por las pequeñas fugas en su ano hizo que su pene se erectara de una manera grotesca.

 

Sólo por un momento...pensó suciamente en reclamarlo, pero luego recordó que estaba en América y sus nuevas leyes idiotas para la protección de los omegas como si ellos tuvieran derechos. ¡Bah!

 

Claro no muchos respetaban esas leyes, pero si incluían a un Alpha Rumano Ilegal y fuera de eso, un alpha que tenía negocios más turbios que el rio Ganges, pues no podía llegar y asaltar el niño.

 

No se podía arriesgarse a ser capturado sólo porque el delicioso olor lo tuviera excitado y rumiando bajo cuando veía los demás Alphas o Betas girándose a ver al niño corriendo.

 

Solo podía imaginarse luchar por él con los alphas por ese jodido y grandioso culo… y el sería el vencedor para luego joderlo con audiencia, como hizo con Gaby, como se declaró vencedor con su Omega cuando la mostro con su nudo delante de toda la audiencia Voyeur que quería verlos copular.

 

Pero el Omega no era Gaby y ese no era su país así que como si verdaderamente le doliera se alejó del niño, de la calle y regresó a vigilar a su Omega. Pensando en el Omega de rizos, a pesar de que debía estar pensando en una omega femenina de cabellos de fuego.

 

**II**

Nigel pensó que era sencillo alejarse del agradable olor del chiquillo e ir por su Omega, ciertamente no fue tan fácil. Los dos primeros días fue cómo una pequeña punción en el lado derecho del pecho, luego se hizo más imperiosa la necesidad, era necesario olerlo, verlo, poseerlo, necesitaba del pequeño Omega mucho más de lo que necesitaba a Gaby.

 

Pasaba las noches en vela imaginando empotarlo contra la cama, sintiendo su pequeño culo estrecharlo con fuerza; en otras soñaba con que otro Alfa se le adelantada y mordía su cuello mientras lo montaba. Esas noches eran eternas y con ganas de asesinar; en esas noches se levantaba con ganas de destrozar a aquel que pusiera las manos sobre el pequeño y entre la excitación y el odio, debía salir a golpear a algún imbécil y casi fumarse media cajetilla de cigarrillos.

 

Nigel en algún punto decidió ponerse de acuerdo con su naturaleza, decidió dejar a un lado la búsqueda de Gaby, decidió buscar a su pequeño niño y comenzar la caza, total podía ir por Gaby en cualquier momento, pero tardar en reclamar al precioso omega no.

 

Comenzó la búsqueda de su pequeño Omega.

 

Pronto lo encontró, empezó la persecución, lo olfateo, lo cazo y lo encontró. No era tan complejo, sólo había que regresar a sus tácticas rumanas, el pago adecuado, el golpe adecuado, la paliza adecuada.

 

Podía verlo usando un ridículo traje de astronauta, se enteró que su jodido Omega aparte de ser jocosamente lindo. Era terriblemente inteligente, amaba las estrellas, era huérfano y estaba enfermo.

 

Asperger.

 

Una enfermedad que le prohibida sentir como los demás, pensar como los demás, sus valores también eran diferentes y aunque su aroma era intoxicante, para los alfas americanos era un lastre, ya que no era sumiso o dulce, era sólo él y esto le molestaba a muchos, así como sus ataques de ansiedad, seguramente si lo conseguían era solo para joderlo sin reclamarlo y por su puta madre, ¡NO¡

 

El Alpha rumano amo todo del pequeño y dedicó más de una vez a su memoria, unas buenas y jodidas masturbadas.

 

El pequeño lo merecía.

 

Nigel quería joderlo, con ganas. En la cama, en la habitación, en el baño hasta delante de sus amigos y mostrarlo como suyo.

 

Y no tardó en conseguirlo.

 

**III**

 

 

Adam caminaba con un paquete del mercado, Harlam le dio algo de dinero debido a que él perdió su trabajo.

 

Su padre le había enseñado a ser independiente sin con su problema de interacción e intentó y algunas veces resultaba como con Beth. Alguien que le atraía y era una preciosa beta, pero ella y su familia no querían tener un Omega dañado y él sabía que estaba dañado.

 

Se lo habían repetido toda la vida.

 

Su celo llego tardío hasta el punto que pensó que sería un beta, su olor llegó aun más tarde y la atracción a los alfas no era duradera, ningún alfa quería un Omega dañado que no pudiera cuidar de sus crías, o que no pudiera tener un ciclo de calor sincronizado con un alpha e incluso su inteligencia podría ser un motivo para negarle una familia.

 

Adam era un Omega que odia que le quiebren la rutina, no puede soportar cambios en su calendario y tampoco puede sentir arraigo como los demás, incluso aunque la muerte de su padre dolió, dolió más el cambio de rutina, de sentir su mundo transformado, de sentirse inseguro.

 

No le gustaba eso. El cambio.

 

Amaba la rutina. El levantarse temprano y servir sus detalles con leche en el tazón que tenía una A gigante y el sistema solar. Lavar las pocas los que ensuciaba y luego bañarse. El cabello lo restregaba cuatro veces con el mismo champú de siempre, luego cada una de sus extremidades, su espalda con un estropajo azul que estaba a la derecha del pomo de la ducha y finalmente sus genitales y trasero. Con un jabón íntimo que siempre compraba su papá.

 

Lo usaba con frecuencia y le tocaba comprarlo en la farmacia, enmascaraba un poco su olor dulzón de Omega.

 

Su padre cuidaba mucho sus valores y su olor, cuando murió fue Harlam quien tomó ese lugar, pero debía hacerlo él ahora. Cuando perdió su trabajo fue la única vez que sintió su aroma fugarse de él ya que se le habían terminado los supresores y el jabón intimó.

 

El último lo consiguió, los primeros, los supresores, aún no los había conseguido y no lo haría sin autorización de un Alfa. Harlam no era su Alfa no un Alfa familiar. Sería puesto a en custodia del centro de rehabilitación Omega, donde se decidiría si sería castrado o rehabilitado para acceder a un Alfa o simplemente para servir de niñera, como si él pudiera hacerse cargo de otra persona que no fuese él.

 

Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba, pero la más humana para él, definitivamente, sería la castración. Viviría sólo con su rutina, sin tener calores, sin las desventajas del celo y sin transmitir genéticamente su trastorno.

 

Adam estaba tan encimando que tropiezo con alguien y dio dos pasos atrás por el contacto. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, cuando un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. -usted es un Alfa-

 

-hola magnífico- saludo el Alfa, traía una camisa de perros, con una bonita mujer dibujada en su cuello, también tenía un acento que no era de nueva York, cuando el Alfa sonrió mostró unos fuertes colmillos, unos que la evolución dotó sólo a algunos alfas. - si soy un Alfa- le aseguro -me llamó Nigel-

 

Adam le miro - Nigel huele bien, le gustan los perros y las mujeres bonitas, ¿verdad? -

 

Nigel sonrió - si me gustan los perros y me gustan las otras no importa si son mujeres u hombres, aunque no voy a negar que me encantan las putas tetonas y los putos con un culo enormes que me pueda coger-

 

Nigel había hecho la tarea y había averiguado todo de Adam incluyendo su incapacidad de mentir incluso la de sentirse ofendido, por un lenguaje soez como el suyo, lo que a sus ojos lo hacía más delicioso e interesante.

 

-a mí me gustan las estrellas, el espacio, cada nebulosa, cada formación estelar del universo- Adam empezó a emocionarse y mientras caminaba rumbo al departamento que le dejó su padre empresario, comenzó a hablar con ahínco sobre Sirius. La constelación del can como la camisa de Nigel, tan atrapado está explicándole al Alfa como se componía. La estrella que no vio el peligro de subir con él a su departamento, tampoco el de invitarlo a pasar.

 

Claro que el alto delincuente de Bucares. Ya había entrado allí, había puesto su olor imperceptible en la casa cuando su Omega no estuviera, se había masturbado con su ropa, había dejado lentamente su olor muy imperceptible, para que Adam lo notara con más facilidad. Eso y saber que faltaba par de días para el celo de su niño.

 

Nigel entro con la facilidad de la inocencia de Adam, también fue tocando suavemente al muchacho para que se acostumbra a su toque, fue ganándose la confianza de su pequeño astronauta.

 

**IV**

 

 

El calor era insoportable, era demasiado, para un cuerpo habituado a los supresores, el calor lo golpeo como si estuviera cerca de Mercurio y este fuera directo al sol.

 

Sentía las piernas mojadas y paso sus dedos por su pequeño culo, tactandolo. Estaba Mojado, muy mojado, no sabía porque, en toda su inteligencia no reconocía que las feromonas de Nigel habían hecho que cayera en su celo con más ahínco, mientras su cuerpo rogaba por el nudo.

Abrió su boca pequeña en forma de O y sus rizos oscuros golpearon con fuerza la almohada de estrellas. Estaba en celo, buscaba a un macho, buscaba a Nigel.

 

El alfa mayor se había hecho su camino en su rutina, afectando con sus feromonas el ciclo de Adam, y ahora, eso lo tenía gimiendo en celo.

 

Se penetro con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo las paredes de su pequeño y estrecho culo húmedas, necesitadas; estaba siendo vocal, animal, mas allá de su misma enfermedad, era su naturaleza la que hablaba, la que gritaba en cada poro, en cada uno de sus gemidos y sus gritos.

 

Su naturaleza superaba su mente y en este momento era un manojo de hormonas, más animales que humanos.

 

Su nariz se movió cuando sintió el olor de alguien – ¡Nigel! - casi grito al reconocer el olor del alfa en su departamento, en su nido. El olor de Nigel era bienvenido y la imagen proyectada por Adam era la invitación perfecta del rumano.

 

Su cuerpo desnudo encima de su cama, como si fuese un nido, con las piernas abiertas y sus dedos en su interior moviéndose de manera insatisfactoria, sus mejillas rojas y sus risos, sus preciosos risos revueltos y húmedos por el sudor del celo.

 

-Adam- gruño el alfa, aquel gruñido salido de su garganta acercándose al nido, recibiendo una mordida por parte del Omega, las manos de Nigel fueron al cuerpo ajeno y empezó una pequeña batalla, sintió los rasguños y las mordidas, el apareamiento en furor, dos animales en celo, siendo ambos vencedores.

 

Sentía como los pequeños caninos del omega quería marcarlo como suyo, en el furor del calor y dejo que le mordiera por encima de su pezón. Cuando Adam lo hizo gruño como un animal, no podía soportar mas estar fuera de ese cuerpo virginal y sin marcar, agarro con fuerza las caderas y lo puso en la pose de la presentación, en cuatro y jadeante, no reparo en prepararlo, no podía, su mente estaba nubilada por el precioso aroma de Adam, de su cuerpo contorsionándose contra el suyo, abrió las piernas de una manera fuerte y separo sus deliciosos montículos de carne, antes de colocar la cabeza de gordo pene y penetrarlo.

 

Escucho el grito de Adam, sabia que su mancha ayudaría mucho para paliar el dolor, pero era la primera vez que el niño recibía en su interior algo mas fuerte que uno de sus delicados dedos.

 

-Adam- gruño y paso una de sus manos sobre su boca, no sabía si para callarlo o calmarlo, lo que no esperaba era recibir una mordida en cambio, una mordida que saco sangre y lo hizo maldecir.

 

-Más- respondió el gruñido debajo suyo el pequeño y ahora, poco civil omega, sabia que el pequeño sentía un calor envolvente en su cuerpo y a pesar del dolor como si fueran una pieza de encastre, la necesidad era primaria, era básica, como la de sus antepasados, así que agarro los cabellos con fuerza mientras le penetraba con fuerza, sintiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo caliente, sabía que Adam lo estaba sintiendo completo, irrumpiendo en él.

 

Para Adam solo era algo que necesitaba, una verga que le follaba, si bien había una familiaridad con Nigel, ahora no necesitaba al alfa solo su verga y Nigel no le importaba una puta mierda, mientras pudiera joderlo a su antojo.

 

No muchos omegas se rendirán de esa manera, una versión era Gaby, Gaby siempre se quejo del tamaño de su pene y su nudo, jamás pidió más, jamás se retorció en su calor, jamás le apretó en su interior como lo estaba haciendo Adam, que parecía mas que posesivo con la extensión de carne de Nigel.

 

El pequeño omega estaba descubriendo las maravillas del celo, las maravillas del sexo y estaba encantado de dejarse montar, de sentirle dentro, del calor tan diferente a los juguetes de plástico, Nigel irradiaba calor en todo él, no solo en su inmenso cuerpo musculoso y peludo, no también en su pene, aquel que chocaba dentro suyo.

 

Y Adam grito cuando se corrió, cuando sintió que su pene se llenaba de sangre y expulsaba semen contra las sabanas de estrellas y grito de nuevo cuando sintió el nudo y volvió a gritar hasta quedarse sin voz cuando los dientes de tiburón de Nigel se cerraron en su cuello, uniéndolos más allá de si mismos.

 

V

 

Adam abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se movió sintiéndose sucio y lleno, adolorido en partes que ni él conocía más allá de su nombre, movió su nariz y pudo ver el alfa a su lado.

 

-Nigel- vio con curiosidad cada una de las marcas que tenia el hombre, marcas que coincidían con sus uñas y sus dientes, había marcado al alfa, y empezaba a recordar entre la bruma del sexo y el cansancio. Llevo una de sus manos sobre su cuello.

 

-eres mío Magnifico- Nigel abrió uno de sus ojos acariciando el rostro cansado de Adam – Mi Omega-

 

Adam solo asintió con curiosidad y puso sus dedos sobre el pecho de Nigel, fuerte y grande, cubierto de vello – eres Mio Alfa, Yo también te marque-. Aseguro – quiero un baño y quiero que vuelvas a tener sexo conmigo, me gustaron mucho los orgasmos- aseguro levantándose y Nigel se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero sonrió.

 

Había creado un monstruo, pensó en marcar al omega, hacerlo suyo, presentarlo en Rumania, mostrar su precioso culo lleno de su verga, pero ahora, Adam era solo suyo, solo él podría ver su precioso culo lleno de su verga, era solo suyo y sin saberlo, él era del Omega.

 

No que se quejara.

 

-¡espérame!- se levantó rápidamente para ir a la ducha con su preciosa Omega y hacerle de nuevo el amor y causarle esos llamados “orgasmos” que le gustaron a Adam

 

Ya ir por Gaby era una estupidez, la pelirroja podía quedarse con Charlie, él se largaría de allí y se llevaría a Adam, hacerle una o dos pequeñas crías y luego disfrutar de él, el resto de sus días.

 

Si, al fin y al cabo, fue bueno ir a estados Unidos, por una omega descastada y regresar con su omega perfecto.

 

Claro que Nigel no pensó más, porque bueno, en la ducha y con su omega desnudo, ahora era necesario ser un alfa y eso lo decían los gemidos de Adam en la ducha.

 

**Owari**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado Matane!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
